Internal combustion engines include a plurality of cylinders having pistons disposed therein. The pistons are connected to a crankshaft that outputs power produced by the engine. The cylinders have associated intake and exhaust valves that introduce a fuel-air mixture into the cylinders and expel combusted gases, respectively. The valves are controlled by one or more camshafts. The camshafts are driven by the crankshaft and synchronized to the crankshaft so that the valves open and close at the appropriate times. Traditionally, the timing of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft was fixed. Many modern engines, however, include variable valve timing (VVT) to improve performance and/or fuel economy. Engines equipped with VVT may include one or more camshaft phasers (also known as variators) that adjust the position of associated camshafts relative to the crankshaft to vary valve timing.